Vivace
by Usagi'Mimi
Summary: Vocaloid's third Generation is coming to an end and demands for V4 are growing! With the shortage of trainees who have finished their course Voca. Entertainment decided to sign contracts with students from various music academies. Your OC has the chance to become one of the most popular music idols of all time. Will they take it? {NO LONGER ACCEPTING OCS}
1. Chapter 1

__3__rd__ Person's POV—_

"Let's start the meeting, everyone." Lola calmly suggested as everyone get into their seats. The raven flashes a smile toward her co-workers and begins to speak. "As you know, V3's music era is ending."

"And demands for V4 are high than ever." Leon, Lola's partner explains in a professional tone of voice. "In one poll, the fans actually voted to stop all V3 projects in progress to introduce V4."

He took a glance at his co-workers, all of them with worried expressions. As it as make since to be concerned, there were big projects in development and some in the some in the stage of planning. Even new V3 singers are going to debut soon.

"Most of our trainees right now will soon debut into V3..." Lola lowered her eyes to the ground with her voice turning to a whisper

"As a result, we have decided to form contracts with students from various conservatories." Leon said, not once dropping his smile. "Remember, some may have already finished their course and some are still in training."

"Now, please be nice to your juniors! They'll be in our care!" Lola beamed with her briefcase under one arm and Leon's shirt collar in her hand. The raven quickly waved goodbye and hurried out of the room as fast as possible before complains start to come.

"Wait, don't we get to discuss this—Tch, they're gone." The teal diva shouted, clicking her tongue in annoyance.

* * *

_Hi there! I'm Usagi and well, this is my first story! I decided to make this an OC submission story and so I'll be accepting OCs!_

Full Name:

Stage Name (optional):

Nick Names (optional):

Age:

Gender:

Appearance ( In general like hair, facial, skin, etc.):

Causal Clothes:

Performance clothes:

Formal clothes:

Personality (I'd like this to be as detailed as possible):

Voice (Please describe your OC's voice):

Nationality:

Character Color(s):

Character Item(s):

Relationship (Please include any crushes, boy/girlfriends, family member, etc.):

History:

Others:

**Notice: Please send your OC via PM. All submission in reviews will automatically be rejected with an exception for guests.**


	2. Intro-Chapter 1

_Hi there! So, so, sorry for not updating for a month! But you wouldn't want to hear my excuses. So, I have the new intro-chapter and the list of accepted OCs._

Kaire Fujiyama (Yugao702)

Hatoshi Kurusaki (Rurichiyo-chan)

Ayumu Nakamura (Knights of Nights)

Junne Minka (Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW)

Lucky (CarolineTHY)

Avalon Aine (Catatonic Inspiration)

Mika Karune (Guest)

Saitoshi Hikaru (Krystal-Marika)

Tsukine Kusakabe (devster77)

Amarante Ciela Song ( IllusionistDream)

Dustin Matteo Mara ( IlluionistDream)

Avalon Aine (Catatonic Inspiration)

Luna Lalonde (ElectroMoon)

Shizuru Kusanagi (Twisted Paradox)

* * *

_Len Kagamine's POV—

"Hello, I'm Airen Yuuki," she happily introduced herself, not showing the slightest hint of nervousness.

Now that I could see her up-close and in real-life, it's hard to believe she's actually 19. With these big eyes in a bright shade of emerald standing out from her pale porcelain it's easy to mistake her from a normal super good-looking 15 years old. And it's not just her eyes and skin, it's her all of her facial features, pink tinted cheeks, high cheek bones, and full lips just add to her cuteness. Not to mention her shoulder-length curly chestnut locks and size (she's roughly 3 inches shorter than me, and I'm 5`7!) Plus, with what's she's wearing, white turtleneck underneath an elbow sleeve knitted beige-colored cardigan and cyan-dyed shorts with black sheer tight and ugg boots just makes her look even younger in appearance.

'Cute' and 'Good-looking' is a gross understatement of this girl's appearance.

"Nice to meet you, I'm—"

"There's no need to introduce yourself, I already know who you are," I smiled at her reason. What a witty girl.

"Let's get going, I still have to pick up, Amarante Ciela Song and Dustin Matteo Mara." I said, swinging the smaller girl's luggage over my shoulder. She nodding and followed me through the crowd. We went through the Ikebukuro train station's south exit.

"Um, are we supposed to walk? On foot? At Night?" Airen bluntly ask, eyes widen from the ideal.

"Ah, depends, if Rin doesn't crash the car," I answered to which gaining a giggle from the smaller girl….**She think I'm joking..?**

***SCREEEECH***

There she was, sitting in the brightly amber-colored Maybach, in the driver's seat, wearing sun glasses in the middle of the night. Why is my sister such a weirdo?

"Ah hah, you must be Airen Yuuki!" The blonde cheered. "Come on, get in if you don't want to become idol-sicles, you too Len!" I help Ai with her baggage before scooted into the front seat while she kept the back occupied. Luna-san was also seated in the back. The girl was so shy she only exchanged a few words with me on the ride here but it seems that Airen has taken interest in the shy girl.

After a few minutes, the car finally stopped. "Len, we're here," Rin yawned and stretches her arms. I sighed and took a glance to the back seat.

"Huh, we're still alive? Or am I in heaven?" Eyes shut; Airen was gripping onto Luna's arm who was tightly clutching onto her seat.

"Luckily, Rin's driving isn't that reckless…This time," I rolled my eyes earning a sharp glare from Rin. Wait, why is she only glaring at me?

"Well, I'll be going then," I commented before slamming the door and walking away.

* * *

_Amarante Ciela Song's POV—

"Ci, wake up, our stop is here," I groggily opened my eyes and stare into intense dark brown ones.

"Um—Okay, I'm up…" I unsteadily tried to stand on my legs…Only to end up falling onto Dustin's lap. "S-s-sorry!" I hide my reddening face behind my hands.

"It's alright, let's get going before the train get continue to its next stop," He smiled as he took our luggage from the overhead compartment. I saw a pink tint in his cheeks, probably from the cold. We, along with our belongings exited through the train's doors, pushing through the crowd of people.

"Let's make a stop at the bathroom," I suggested.

Dustin smiled, "Yeah, good idea." With that, we asked for direction from strangers until we found the washrooms. Man, even the train stations are this big in Japan. Once I enter the lady's room, I rushed to the mirror to check my hair and make-up.

The reflection shows my big, Gainesboro colored eyes staring back at me and shows my slightly curled; lighten pink hair (dark pink from the top of my head and white to the ends) in a messy bun. I took a spin, checking my clothes. My elbow sleeve lilac, light blue, and dark purple top was tied into a loose kind of knot in the back and shows a bit of my stomach in the front, my perfectly-fit skinny, gray jeans mottled with black spots. Looking down, I could see that my hot pink high-tops were a bit dirty with some mud.

Deciding that my appearance was fine I left to find Dustin outside the door waiting for me. He had the same milky white skin as me. He had rusty brown hair styled like a k-pop star (Kevin from Ukiss in Stop Girl to be exact) which compliment his intense dark brown eyes. With his athletic body, long legs, and height of 5`11 it's easy to mistake him for a Korean model. He had on red and white hoodie with CiELproductionS (my YouTube username) written in, along with dark blue jeans and red high tops to the whole complete look.

God, sometimes I just want to hold him down and kiss him right smack on the lips. I really do think he's attractive but I seriously don't have the guts to say anything…

"Ci, guess who I just ran across," he excitedly announced, pointing to a very recognizable blonde.

"I'm here to pick you guys up," he simply explained. "Now come on, follow me." We did as told and followed the blonde, pushing and shoving through the mob. We finally found our way out and the first I think I noticed was…How cold this place really is. I hugged myself hoping for at least a little bit of warmth.

"Here," Dustin dumped his hoodie onto my head. I smiled at him and pass my arms through the huge sleeves. I thanked him receiving a pat on the head.

Len gave us a suspense look, "Um, the car's this way." He gave me a teasing glance before walking off. Dustin and I followed him to what look like a brightly colored…May…Bach. Wow, Japanese idols are really rich.

"Bring your suitcases over here!" Len called from the back. Dustin grabbed what you had and drags them back to the trunk while I slipped into the back passenger seat.

"No way! You're Amarante Ciela Song!" One of the girls already seated shout. I noted that she looks like a BJD, in a good way of course. She was rather cute if you ask me.

"I'm Airen Yuuki, please call me Ai. And this is Luna Lalonde," she introduced, pointing to the blonde next to her.

Luna-san was just as pretty as Ai-san. Light golden blonde hair flowing down to her hips, slightly curly at the tip. Her misty green eyes were framed with dark, long eyelashes and a thin line of eyeliner. Her cheeks were lightly stained with pink. Fair-skinned with a small nose and being somewhat on the skinny side, was also notable. I might add that she's a little short for her age even sitting down (she looks maybe 14, 15?) She was wearing candy red leggings and scarlet ballet shoes (literal, dancing ballet shoes) along with a form-fitting black long sleeved t shirt with a hood.

"Nice to meet you," I widely smiled. I can't believe she knows about me! Wait, there's something familiar about her…

"Um, this might be an odd question but—have you heard of the singer from NicoNicoDouga, AiYu?" I hesitantly asked.

Ai-san gave me a shocked looked before she smiled again. "I'm found out!"

My eyes widen, "You're AiYu-san?" Ai-san nodded as responses as 'yes'.

"Ah, I'm such a huge fan!" I excided blurted out while the brunette scratches her head and shyly look down.

"No, no, I'm the one who's a fan!" Ai-san stated, giggling a bit. I gave a little chuckle before noticing Luna-san might-or-not-might hiding behind Ai-san. Ai-san seems to notice this too and turned Luna-san to face me.

"Come on, Luna, you're too shy," Ai-san said while awkwardly holding the smaller girl by the shoulders.

"H-hi, I'm also one of your fans," she whispered timidly. I couldn't help but smile at the younger girl. She really is cute.

_**BAM!**_

I heard a loud noise coming from the back of the car before Dustin slips in the car beside Luna-san.

"What took you guys so long?" Rin asked.

"Couldn't fit in all the stuff, but we managed," Len answered fastening his seatbelt.

"Okay then, everyone's here, right?" We all nodded to the blonde's question. "Now then, next stop Voca. Entertainment," was the last thing she said before stomping onto the gas petal.

* * *

_Sorry this is such a long intro-chapter! And please don't kill me for taking this long for updating! Oh and ElectroMoon, I'm sorry that Luna have little speaking parts. She was supposed to be shy but I feel like I ended up making her a little unnoticeable. Okay, one last thing, every Vocaloid is 2 years older than their official age. Which explains why Rin has a car..._

Character Appearance in this chapter:

Amarante Ciela Song ( IllusionistDream)

Dustin Matteo Mara ( IlluionistDream)

Luna Lalonde (ElectroMoon)

Airen Yuuki (ME!)


End file.
